Valving and switch-over arrangements for air motors have been known and used for many years. Such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,029,442; 4,035,109 and 4,166,410. Such valves are less than perfect at times, however, and under certain conditions can lead to the air motor stalling.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a valving mechanism for air motors which provides increased performance which substantially eliminates stalling and yet is easily manufactured and adopted to current designs.